1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in screens for obscuring accident sites.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is well known by safety officials and police officers concerned with safety and with maintaining the flow of motor vehicle traffic that many traffic jams and secondary accidents are attributable to the slowdown and jamming of traffic at accident sites. Whenever an accident occurs, it not only slows traffic in the traffic lane where the accident occurs, but also results in the slowing of traffic in the opposite lane as a result of motorists slowing to look at the site of the accident.
At the present time, no equipment is available to obscure the site of an accident. The closest thing to an accident-obscuring screen would be the use of a blanket or tarpaulin to cover a body of a deceased or injured person lying on the ground.
Collapsible fences and screens are known for temporary use in obscuring athletic fields, playgrounds, building sites and the like. However, no portable screens are known to be available of a size and construction capable of being carried and erected by a single individual at the site of an accident.